En vérité nous sommes tous brisés
by Xilahime-sama
Summary: Chaque année, la journée de commémoration de l'Holocaste replonge Allemagne et ses länders dans les atrocités qu'ils ont commises. Point de vue de Brandebourg et retour dans le passé au programme pour une réflexion sur les sentiments et la culpabilité des nations.
1. Souvenirs - Prologue

_Cette histoire est une fiction._  
 _Je ne cautionne pas les actes de barbarie commis par les nazis, et ne cherche pas non plus à les excuser._  
 _Les personnages sont des nations et cette histoire une piste de réflexion sur l'influence des sentiments de leurs peuples sur eux._  
Jusqu'à quel point sont-ils leurs sentiments leurs appartiennent ? Peut-on les considéraient coupables ou innocents des crimes commis en leurs noms ?

 _Je tenais juste à préciser. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis_.

Ps: Désolée pour les fautes je corrigerai autant que possible.  
_

Encore et toujours ces regards de dégoût. Je déteste toujours autant cette journée.

La commémoration de l'Holocauste. Le jour où nous autres, nation et länder allemands devons faire face à nos erreurs.

Une foule dense se presse autour de la tribune dressée à cette occasion devant le musée.

Des historiens, des survivants des camps et les représentants des pays alliés ainsi que les nations elles-mêmes enchaînent un à un des discours sur l'horreur de ce génocide. Je sais bien qu'ils essayent autant que possible de ne pas nous inculpés avec leurs paroles.  
Mais cela sonne à nos oreilles comme une nouvelle condamnation.  
Peut-être parce que nous même somme incapable de tourner complètement la page...

Je jette un regard à Allemagne.  
Le pauvre, ce n'est pas facile pour lui pourtant il donne le change à la perfection. Il est fort.  
Cependant je sais qu'il est mal à l'aise, il a toujours voulu tout porté sur ses épaules, pour que personne d'autre n'ait à souffrir. C'est pour ça que nous autre länder somme là. Pour le soutenir. Aucun autre pays n'a amené ses régions.  
Ça renforce encore l'impression d'être jugé.  
Oui, ça me rappel ce jour-là...

Nous étions attachés sur des chaises dans l'immense amphithéâtre circulaire où se tenait le jugement.  
Tout autour de nous des militaires en armes se tenaient prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect de notre part.  
Ils nous craignaient donc.  
Comme si de vulgaires balles pouvaient nous tuer!  
C'était pourtant bien nos vies qui se jouait à cet instant précis.  
Après tout la vérité et la justice appartiennent au vainqueurs.  
Nous étions les vaincus. Ceux qui avaient commis tous ces actes monstrueux. D'ailleurs à leurs yeux nous n'étions que ça, des monstres.  
Allemagne avait déjà décidé de prendre l'entière responsabilité des actes d'Hitler. Prusse et moi devions l'en empêcher.  
Plus que notre avenir, chacun d'entre nous voulaient protéger celui de ses proches, de nos peuples.  
J'étais consciente que chaque pays allait tenter de rejeté la plus grosse faute sur l'autre. Or Ludwig avait l'intention de l'accepter...  
C'était humiliant. Devoirs s'en remettre au jugement de nos ennemis.  
Pour Ludwig mais plus encore pour Gilbert et moi qui avons toujours été de puissantes nations guerrières.

Un léger coup de coude me sort de mes pensées. Mon pays me regarde inquiet.  
"- Tu peux partir si tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici.  
\- Hors de question."  
Allemagne me regarde et je peux voir dans son regard à quel point il s'en veut. Idiot. Tu n'es pas le seul responsable...  
Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me défilé, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai une chose à accomplir.  
Quelque chose que j'aurai du faire il y a longtemps.

 _Voilà. J'espère que ça vous à plus._

 _Ludwig est le nom humain d'Allemagne. Gilbert celui de Prusse._


	2. La décision

_Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre qui reprend le début. Un peu plus long que le prologue. Promis au prochain on plonge en plein dans le passé tumultueux d'Allemagne et ses länders_.

 _Merci à ceux qui sont encore là après le premier chapitre. Un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre sinon l'ambiance est trop lourde. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la fiction et si vous avez une idée de ce que prépare Brandebourg. Bonne lecture._

Tout a commencé après une discussion avec Autriche. Un de ces fameux soirs de cafard.  
J'avais fui la résidence d'Allemagne à Berlin dans laquelle les insomnies communes étaient légions à cette époque de l'année. Je ne souhaitais pas que cet idiot s'inquiète pour moi.  
Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec son boulot et ses propres problèmes.  
Je m'étais réfugiée à Vienne. J'aime l'atmosphère de cette ville, par endroit semblable à ma belle Berlin. J'étais venue en touriste et résidait dans un quartier éloigné de la maison d'Autriche.  
Nos rapports, s'ils sont cordiaux, restent froids et ce malgré la disparition de la Prusse ; autrefois ennemi de l'Autriche, à laquelle je fus fusionnée et qui fut pendant tant d'années la raison de nos querelles.

Un jour, alors que je déambulais dans les rues de la capitale autrichienne, j'entendis un air de piano et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire le suivi.  
Il prenait sa source d'une fenêtre ouverte.  
Je devais avoir bu pas mal, parce que dès que le pianiste cessa de jouer, je me mis à pleurer.

Mes sanglots étaient si fort que le pianiste vint à la fenêtre. Il fut aussi surpris que moi.  
"- Brandebourg?! Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Autriche?!" Dis-je surprise en sanglotant

Je devais vraiment avoir abusé de la bière pour ne pas m'être rendue compte que je me tenais devant la somptueuse demeure d'Autriche.

C'est comme ça que l'on s'est retrouvés devant deux tasses de tisane fumante dans son luxueux salon à quatre heures du matin.  
Roderich me regardait attendant clairement une explication. Tandis que je m'appliquais à utiliser tous les mouchoirs de la maison.

"- Désolée.

Ok... Ça commence bien.  
"- Le morceau que tu as joué tout à l'heure était magnifique. Est-ce toi qui l'a composé ?  
\- Oui."  
Je me tortille sur le canapé mal à l'aise. Non seulement il m'a vu pleurer mais en plus il refuse de me parler.  
"-Bon et bien, je vais partir. Encore désolée de t'avoir dérangé aussi tard. À bientôt peut-être. Dis-je en commençant à partir.  
\- Brandebourg, attend.  
\- Oui, qui a-t-il Autriche?  
\- Tu n'as pas fini ta tisane."  
Sérieusement ?  
"- Bon écoute Roderich, si tu veux me dire un truc vas-y parce que là, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! Lui répondit-je passablement irritée.  
\- Comme tu voudras. Pourquoi pleurais-tu?  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!  
\- Tu voulais jouer franc jeu, très bien. Alors voilà, je ne te laisserai pas repartir avant d'être sûr que tu vas bien.  
\- Je vais bien!  
\- Non tu ne vas pas bien! Je sais bien que tu es trop fière pour pleurer en public alors devant moi...  
\- Ta musique m'a émue c'est tout.  
\- Brandebourg, tu as utilisée trois boîtes de mouchoirs... Me répond-il sceptique."  
Il n'a pas tort ça n'est pas crédible...  
"- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi! Je vais bien je te le jure.  
\- Tu es venue ici pour fuir Allemagne, n'est-ce pas? Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas l'inquiéter mais c'est juste le pire moyen. On a tous nos hauts et nos bas. Il faut que nos émotions ressortent un jour ou l'autre peu importe la forme. La musique que tu as entendue tout à l'heure, je l'ai composé un jour de défaite. Quand l'Allemagne est revenue à la Prusse et que l'Autriche a été chassée de l'Empire. Prusse avait incendié Vienne. "Il marqua une pause" Si tu ne veux pas en parler, écris. Sous la forme que tu veux. Des mots ou bien des notes. Décharge-toi de ton ressentiment d'alors, sur du papier avant de te perdre dans ton passé. N'oublie pas que tu as changé. "

Des gouttes sournoises s'échappent de mes yeux sans mon accord. Foutu alcool de merde, plus jamais je ne boirais ! (On dit tous ça...)

Après ça Autriche a patiemment attendu que mes larmes daignent s'arrêter. Pour qu'on puisse finir la tisane... (et comme elle était froide, en bon psychorigide qu'il est, Autriche a été la réchauffer. Il atteint presque le niveau d'Angleterre, là... Ça peut se boire froid aussi, la tisane.)

Finalement, il a passé la nuit à me jouer du piano. C'est vrai qu'on n'a rien à se dire. On aurait pu parler musique, valse et poésie mais je pense que je n'étais pas en état. J'ai donc appris qu'Autriche est très observateur et même s'il est doué pour parler, il ne sait pas quoi faire quand quelqu'un pleure.

Ce jour-là, les paroles d'Autriche étaient probablement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.  
Lentement, l'idée a fait son chemin jusqu'au fameux jour de commémoration.


	3. La prise du pouvoir

_Malgré mes recherches, je ne détiens pas la science infuse. Par conséquent il est possible que tout ce qui est écrit ne soit pas vrai. Mais j'essaye de faire au mieux. D'ailleurs si vous savez des choses pas mentionnées je serai ravie d'en parler en commentaire, étant une passionnée d'histoire._  
 _Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de vous intéresser à mon histoire._

Me voilà donc assise à mon bureau essayant de mettre en ordre mes souvenirs. Je les ai refoulés pendant tant d'années. Tenté vainement de tout oublié, mais certaines choses restent gravées dans notre esprit à jamais...  
Des scènes passent en boucles dans mes rêves sans que j'ai l'impression de les avoir moi-même vécues, comme si j'étais étrangère à tout ça et des sentiments dont encore aujourd'hui je ne parviens pas à me débarrasser.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaye de coucher sur du papier ces souvenirs. Je n'ai jamais réussi. Je conserve pourtant habituellement les journaux de bord que j'écris en temps de guerre. Celui de cette guerre mondiale comme celui de la première a servi de preuve pour le jugement et ni les miens ni ceux de Gilbert ne nous été remis. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils ne les aient pas brûlé. De toutes façons, ils ne contenaient pas de grandes informations. Je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour laisser des traces aussi évidentes.  
J'imagine que je dois commencer par le commencement.

Alors voilà, après la première guerre mondiale l'Empire d'Allemagne est tombé. Le Kaiser, roi de Prusse a abdiqué.  
L'Allemagne devenue république fut obligée par le traité de Versailles de payer une lourde rétribution. Que le pays déjà fortement ébranlé par la guerre ne pouvait pas verser.  
Enfin ça maintenant tout le monde le sait, les deux conflits mondiaux sont très étudiés.  
Donc les habitants du pays étaient très pauvres et affamés, sans compter l'humiliation subie.  
À cette époque les peuples d'Europe n'étaient pas unis. Ils se battaient pour un oui pour un non et conservaient de leurs défaites de vieilles rancœurs.  
La jeune république de Weimar était menacée par des groupes d'anciens soldats d'extrême droite autant que par les tentatives de révolutions communistes réprouvées dans le sang. La révolution allemande n'était acceptée de tous. Particulièrement les anciens soldats et bien évidemment les nobles.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'il est arrivé. Il a promis au peuple de la nourriture, de l'argent et moins de chômage. Alors ils l'ont élu chancelier. [ _Pas directement c'est le président qui l'a nommé._ ]

En quelques mois, il a redressé le pays, mis au pouvoir dans tous les länders son parti et fait de ses milices des auxiliaires de la police.  
L'incendie du Reichstag arrivait pour lui à point nommé, lui servant de prétexte pour abolir toute les libertés civiles garanties par la constitution de la république.  
C'était un coup de maître. À n'en point douter.  
Les opposants étaient assassinés ou bien arrêtés illégalement.  
La liberté déjà était restreinte...  
Mais peu nous importait, notre peuple ne souffrait plus, nous étions heureux.  
Les syndicats furent dissous, des milliers de livres jugés "mauvais" brûlés [ _Entre autre les livres de Marx, ceux dont l'auteur est juif et ceux pacifistes_ ] La SA appelait au boycott des magasins juifs. Sentant que les choses dérapaient de nombreuses personnes fuirent le pays. En 1933 il a dit que l'assistance médicale offerte aux enfants gravement malades empêchait la sélection naturelle de se faire, que les faibles devaient mourir, qu'ils prenaient l'argent des "bons" allemands... En plus de proposer de stériliser les adultes handicapés, pour qu'ils ne transmettent pas leurs "mauvais" gênes à la "parfaite" race aryenne.

Aujourd'hui n'importe qui aurait trouvé ça ignoble et aurait tout fait pour l'en empêcher.  
Mais pas moi...  
Moi j'ai pensé que c'était vrai, que l'Allemagne avait besoin d'enfants forts pour assurer son futur. Pas de malades qui pèseraient inutilement sur la société. J'ai pensé que c'était un moindre mal...

Ça marchait, l'économie s'est effectivement redressée.  
Mais à quel prix...

Nous étions tous derrière lui.  
Sauf quand en 1934, il a ôté aux länders leur indépendance...  
Pour moi, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. À l'époque, je n'étais déjà plus qu'un domaine de la toute puissante Prusse.  
Mais pour ce dernier c'était une trahison, un affront que lui faisait son frère.  
Prusse a toujours été une nation fière. Il avait autrefois régné sur l'Empire Allemand.  
Il avait dû écraser Autriche et ses alliés pour ça.  
Alors s'entendre dire que désormais il devait courber l'échine ne le réjouissait guère.  
Mais Allemagne a su trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre.  
"On a besoin de toi, Gilbert. L'Allemagne sans la Prusse perd énormément de sa puissance ! On a besoin d'un pays fort pour vaincre France. Ce n'est pas le moment de se diviser ! On doit rester ensemble." Avait-il dit.

Il avait raison et Gilbert le savait. Aussi n'a-t-il pas fait de vague. Désormais, nous étions à la solde d'Allemagne. Lui seul prenait les décisions et nous nous devions d'obéir. Il est fort, fier, droit, toujours rationnel. Oui, le règne de Prusse venait de finir comme le mien en d'autre temps. Perdre sa suprématie n'est jamais quelque chose de facile pour un pays.  
Ce cas précis rendait les choses plus faciles. Si la Prusse perdait son indépendance, elle la perdait au profit de l'entité qu'elle avait longtemps gouvernée. Autrement dit, elle restait le cœur de l'Allemagne. La preuve en était que Berlin avant d'être la capitale de l'Allemagne, fut celle de la Prusse.  
Comme elle fut la mienne avant mon rattachement au duché de Prusse.

Mais ce n'était que le début de l'escalade de la violence et de la domination la plus rapide que je n'ai jamais vue. Dans laquelle mon rôle fut crucial.

Cet homme avait en un an réussi à contrôler tous les organismes de l'État et à réunir tous les länders, d'ordinaire si querelleurs en un seul pays. Désormais nous étions unis derrière Germany.


	4. Dîner et cauchemar

Je relève la tête de mes feuilles. Replonger dans ces souvenirs me coûte énormément. Déjà trois heures que j'y suis.  
J'ai besoin d'une pause avant de devenir folle.  
Cette époque est révolue, je ne dois pas l'oublier. C'est du passé.

Je descends à la cuisine.  
Allemagne et Berlin sont en pleine préparation du repas. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, Ulrika se retourne brusquement, les volants de sa jupe l'accompagnent gracieusement. Puis elle se rue vers moi.

"- Mutti ! Italie mange avec nous ce soir. Je voulais te le dire plutôt mais Allemagne a dit que je ne devais pas te déranger..."

Sa petite moue boudeuse me fait craquer. Je sens sa déception. Oubliant soudainement mon précédent désarroi. Berlin adore le cadet des Italie.  
À chaque fois qu'il vient, elle se jette sur lui. Ils parlent peinture et jolies paysages.

J'avoue qu'au début, je n'étais pas rassurée.  
Ludwig dit de Veniziano qu'il est inoffensif et en temps de guerre c'est vrai... Mais il a la vilaine habitude de draguer toutes les filles qu'il croise.  
Vous me direz c'est toujours mieux que France qui drague tout ce qui bouge... Italie au moins, sait se tenir. Foutu Francis!  
Cependant il a toujours été courtois et n'a jamais rien tenté. Il faut dire aussi que je l'aurai castré, Prusse l'aurait tué et Allemagne engueulé. Donc bon...

En parlant du loup... Italie déboula en courant dans la cuisine une moue contrariée à l'appui.  
"- Est-ce que c'est prêt ? J'ai faim moi!  
\- Tu as déjà fini tous les bretzel?! S'étonna Berlin  
\- Ve~  
\- Soit un peu patient. C'est bientôt prêt. Lui répondit le grand blond.  
\- Mais Allemagne, j'ai faim! Rouspéta encore l'italien tandis qu'Ulrika essayait de camoufler son rire.  
\- Italia! Tiens-toi tranquille ! Hurla Germany.  
Le pauvre petit châtain courut se réfugier derrière moi en tremblant. Ce garçon a décidément un don pour énerver mon cher pays.  
\- Ve~ Tu me fais peur quand tu cries, Doitsu. Dit qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda innocemment la petite nation, finalement pas si traumatisée que ça. Est-ce que c'est des pasta?!  
Je partis d'un fou rire à la vue du visage de Ludwig tentant désespérément de préserver son calme.  
\- Nein, Italie. Ce soir c'est **[** _insérer plat allemand à base de pommes de terres et de saucisses_ **]** répondit patiemment la capitale allemande.  
\- Les pasta sont meilleures et plus rapides.  
Cette fois Allemagne vit rouge.  
\- Toi, tu t'invites chez moi pour manger alors tu ne râles pas et tu manges ce que j'ai cuisiné, vu?!  
\- Si c'est Ludwig qui l'a cuisiné, ça change tout! Ça ne peut-être que délicieux. J'ai hâte d'y goûter !"  
À ces mots, la colère de l'autre nation descendit d'un coup et son visage vira au rouge.

Le dîner se passa relativement bien. Même si nous avons frôlé l'incident diplomatique quand Italie a voulu donné son avis sur la nourriture en la comparant à ses précieuses pâtes... Pour une fois, le raffut de la nation méditerranéenne était le bienvenu. Parfois interrompu par les remontrances de notre hôte.  
Je débarrassai la table en compagnie de Ludwig, alors que les "enfants" parlaient art, Veniziano vantant les beautés de notre capitale.

"- Je te préfère comme ça. Me dit-il  
\- Comment fais-tu pour me percer à jour aussi facilement ? Demandais-je amère.  
\- Je te connais depuis longtemps.  
\- Certes. Je me suis surtout ramollie. Autrefois, je n'aurai pas montré mes faiblesses, même à toi. Il fut un temps où montrer ses failles étais l'assurance d'une mort certaine...  
\- Pourtant tu les as dévoilées à mon frère.  
\- Ja... C'est face à lui que j'ai baissé la garde en premier. Après tout, il ne semble pas si dangereux au premier abord. Il est doué pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu lui as donné du fil à retordre.  
\- Je ne me rend pas sans me battre! Commençais-je fièrement. Aucun de nous. Trop de choses en dépendent.  
Je peux sentir mon regard se durcir comme je prononçais ces mots.  
\- Je ne sais pas quelle partie de ton passé tu es en train de déterrer, mais prend garde à ne pas t'y perdre. Me dit-il lentement alors que son visage s'assombrissait.  
\- Danke. J'y prendrais garde."

À peine avait-on fini que la nation surexcitée sauta dans les bras de Germany.  
Heureusement qu'Allemagne est monstrueusement fort. Les gens normaux ne vous rattrapent pas quand vous leur sautez au cou sans prévenir, ou bien ils se retrouvent sur le derrière...  
Berlin vint me parler tandis Italie supportait le sermon de la grande nation européenne.  
"- Mutti? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de problème au travail ?  
\- Nein, pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise  
\- Tu es sure ? Eh bien, c'est rare que tu restes enfermée dans ta chambre jusqu'au dîner. Ludwig et moi pensions même devoir te monter ton repas..."  
Sheisse! Suis-je donc si transparente que ça ?! Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter mais je ne veux pas lui mentir non plus...  
"- Ja, aujourd'hui j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Verzeihung.  
\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...  
\- Promet-moi juste de ne pas changer. Laissais-je échapper."  
Elle eut l'air surprise. Puis elle me sourit doucement.  
"- D'accord Mutti, tu as ma parole. Soit tranquille, je ne changerai pas."

***  
La nuit était noire, dans une chambre sombre une silhouette s'agite dans son sommeil. De la sueur coule de son front alors que son visage se contracte en un rictus douloureux.

Dans les rues de la capitale allemande, c'est la fête. Le peuple chante et danse. Ils ont décoré leurs fenêtres de belles fleurs. De la musique résonne à chaque coin de rue. Des pistes de danses imprévues se dressent sur les places. Les orchestres jouent pour les citoyens de jolies valses.  
Les habitants ont sorti leurs plus beaux habits. Les femmes avaient relevé leurs cheveux, sorti leurs beaux jupons et leurs plus belles parures.  
Au milieu de toutes les femmes habillées pour l'occasion, une rayonne de par sa beauté.  
De longs cheveux châtains foncés tombent jusqu'au creux de ses reins se courbant en de jolies ondulations vers leurs extrémités. Sa peau pâle, ses lèvres roses et ses yeux d'un bleu de Prusse captivent les regards et ensorcellent les cœurs.  
Elle virevolte avec grâce au milieu des couples présents sur la place. Son partenaire la guide dans une valse parfaitement maîtrisée. La musique s'arrête et l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'incline un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Ses yeux rouges brûlent d'un orgueil magnifique.  
Elle s'incline aussi, conquise par sa prestance. Espérant qu'il lui proposera une autre danse.  
Au lieu de cela, il l'entraîne dans les rues de la ville fiévreuse.  
Leurs yeux se croisent, leurs mains se frôlent dans un jeu de séduction.  
Enfin il pose sa main sur sa joue. Sa peau est encore plus pâle que celle de la jeune fille. Leurs yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre cherchant une autorisation ou à défaut un refus. Lentement leurs lèvres se rapprochent avant de se sceller en un doux baiser.

Tout me semble faux, sauf tes lèvres sur les miennes. Protégée dans ta douce étreinte. Le nez dans tes cheveux blancs, j'inspire ton parfum. Comme il m'avait manqué. Cette sensation d'abandon entre tes bras puissants. Plus rien n'a d'importance hormis toi. Je ferme les yeux me laissant sombrer dans un sommeil étrange.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Ma tête me fait mal. Je sursaute m'apercevant de l'endroit où je me trouve.  
C'est un champ de bataille. La mort y règne en maître. L'odeur âpre du sang me monte à la gorge me donnant la nausée.  
Partout des cadavres recouvrent le sol. Le précieux liquide rouge s'infiltre partout dans la terre, les uniformes semblant recouvrir de sa somptueuse couleur le monde entier. Dans le ciel noir, les avions tournent comme des vautours lâchant sur le sol leurs obus. L'air irrespirable saturé par le soufre. Les canons grondent, les balles fussent, les bombes explosent et les hommes crient. C'est une cacophonie immonde. Pourtant c'est à peine si je les entends. Absorbée par le mouvement des soldats. Ils courent de droite à gauche, cherchant à échapper aux balles. Dans un combat perdu pour une vie déjà fichue. Personne ne revient entier d'une guerre... Leur seul allié dans cette bataille désespérée est leur instinct de survie car leurs supérieurs les envoient à la mort sans le moindre remord.  
Les hommes en deux groupes distincts se jettent les uns sur les autres dénués soudain d'autres sentiments que la haine. Pourtant la peur est partout. Comme la mort, elle rôde sur ses terres abandonnées même de Dieu.  
Au milieu de cette foule guerrière et désordonnée une silhouette à contre-courant.  
Calme. Trop calme. Comme si tout cela était normal, comme si ça lui était égal.

Un flash m'éblouit, un éclair retentit et la pluie se met à tomber.  
Puis un cri suivi d'un autre. On supplie. Qui supplie qui ? Quel genre de monstre peut effrayer ses hommes qui vivent au quotidien l'horreur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Un autre éclair me fait apercevoir des soldats prenant la fuite. Quelque chose les poursuit. Un sifflement fend l'air. Ils tombent au sol, tranchés en deux.

Et le silence retombe. Dur et froid. Les canons ont cessé, les avions sont repartis. Mais la nature ne chante plus.  
Un sentiment d'oppression et de malaise profond m'envahit. Pourquoi ?

La réponse se trouve devant moi. Je le sais, je le sens, la chose responsable de tout ça me regarde. Je me surprends à trembler. J'ai peur mais je veux savoir. Je dois savoir. Je relève la tête, essayant de camoufler l'aversion primaire qui m'assaille.

Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité, elle se tient sur une colline. Tel un lion dominant la savane, la chose surplombe le champ de bataille désormais désert.  
La pluie se fait plus forte. Son odeur couvre celle de la poudre.

Et soudain l'horreur me frappe. La forme se détache sur un ciel aussi rouge que la terre, abreuvée par l'immense charnier sur lequel elle se tient. Je ne peux toujours pas voir son visage mais je sais d'instinct que c'est elle qui les as tués.  
Elle bouge, descends la montagne de corps, marchant dessus sans le moindre remord.  
Je suis paralysée. Un frisson parcourt mon échine.  
La bête a une forme humaine.  
Je distingue à présent de longs cheveux coulant dans son dos, collés par le sang. Ses épaules sont secouées par son rire froid et inhumain. Dépourvue de toute joie. Elle rit de mon effroi qu'elle peut sentir.  
En un bond, elle est face à moi. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial me scrutent, sans aucune trace de compassion. Ses vêtements, sa peau et ses cheveux sont maculés de sang déjà sec par endroit. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sadique.  
Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Elle me dit alors d'une voix rauque.  
"Allons de quoi as-tu peur? Pourquoi es-tu si dégoûtée ? Rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui es responsable de tout ça. C'est en toi, tu ne peux le nier, tu aimes le goût du sang."

C'est alors que je la regarde et que je comprends. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même corps...Elle est moi. Je suis le monstre.

Je m'éveille en sursaut, le souffle court, la peur au ventre. Les draps collent à ma peau sur mon lit défait. Un de mes oreillers au sol.  
Je me dirige à tâtons vers la fenêtre, j'ai besoin d'air. Tellement besoin d'air. Mes jambes tremblent sous mon poids.  
Je m'écroule sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je sens la panique s'emparer de moi tandis que des larmes me viennent aux yeux.  
Je dois réussir à ouvrir cette maudite fenêtre avant de faire un malaise.

Je reprends difficilement un souffle moins erratique et me risque à me redresser. Luttant contre mes vertiges, je réussi néanmoins à ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais de la nuit pénètre aussitôt dans la pièce. Entrant dans mes poumons, il refroidit mes bronches calmant les battements de mon cœur.  
Je suis revenue. Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Du moins je tente de m'en convaincre. Car ce rêve traine dans son sillage une multitude de doutes.

Ses images semblaient si réelles et la douloureuse conclusion me ramène à mes tourments.  
Maintenant que j'ai commencé à déterrer le passé je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je dois en finir.

 _Voilà c'est fini. J'ai eu un peu de mal. 2032 mots quand même..._  
 _Je pense que je vais alterner chapitre-souvenir et réalité pour éviter que se soit trop sombre._

 _Mutti : maman en allemand_

 _Danke : merci en allemand_

 _Verzeihung : pardon en allemand toujours_

 _Ulrika est le nom humain de Berlin_


	5. L'honneur, toujours l'honneur

Ma nuit éprouvante m'avait douloureusement fait comprendre que ma décision était la bonne.

Depuis trop longtemps je m'étais voilée la face, trop souvent j'avais détourné les yeux, refusé de voir le mal que m'avait fait les guerres. Ignorer que la culpabilité et la peine ne venait pas de mon peuple mais bel et bien de mon propre cœur.

Il fallait que j'aille de l'avant. Il était temps.

En relisant ce que j'avais écrit hier, je me suis rendue compte de la façon presque académique avec laquelle j'avais narré ces funestes événements.  
Comme si ce n'était qu'un cours d'histoire. Comme si je ne l'avais pas vécu.  
Le seul sentiment qui en ressort est la honte. Soulignant peut-être plus encore l'austère dureté qui me définissait à l'époque. Ce côté "pratique" qui nie la valeur d'une vie, la réduisant à un vulgaire chiffre, dû aux nombreuses guerres que j'ai traversées.

Je dois donc recommencer. Depuis le début, en me contentant de décrire les choses comme je les ai ressenties. Pour bien comprendre mon fonctionnement il faudrait raconter ma vie entière, mais ce n'est pas mon but, je n'en ai ni l'envie ni la patience.  
Je me permettrai de remonter jusqu'à la signature du traité de Versailles, scellant le sort de l'Empire Allemand, vaincu.

Après des jours passés, surveillés constamment, attendant que ces gens daignent régler la question de notre pays, on nous prévient enfin que le traité de paix serait signé à Versailles.  
Si ma colère n'anesthésiait pas mon angoisse et si je n'étais pas aussi fière j'aurais surement glissé ma main dans celle de Prusse.

Je passais le pas de la porte me retrouvant dans la célèbre galerie des glaces. La dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds, c'était en vainqueur.  
En 1871 après une guerre rapide et humiliante pour la France.  
Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, j'aurais bien ri de l'ironie de la situation.

La revanche de Francis était ridicule.  
Mais le fait qu'il s'était senti obligé de se venger de l'affront subit, me redonnait le sourire.  
Les Français sont vraiment un peuple revanchard. Mais guère malins... Franchement quelle tête à leur démocratie quand elle utilise le symbole de la monarchie... Ah, elle est belle la révolution française !

Un sourire triomphant, France nous dévisage l'un après l'autre. Allemagne ne le regarde pas, son attention est portée sur Italie, son "ami", ses yeux lancent des éclairs au traitre terrorisé, caché derrière son frère pas plus rassuré. Prusse garde pour sa part son sourire arrogant, refusant de montrer la moindre émotion dont le français pourrait se réjouir.  
Japon et Angleterre tout comme moi, restent impassibles. Quant à Amérique, il brille en ses yeux une lueur que je n'aime pas, la pitié.  
Haïs-moi si tu le souhaites, mais ne me plains pas ! Je déteste la pitié, c'est pour les faibles. Je n'en veux pas ! Nous sommes des guerriers pas des enfants sans défense ! Nous assumerons les conséquences de nos actes sans contestation, puisque nous avons perdu.  
Mais croyez-moi Messieurs, cette humiliation ne sera pas éternelle. Bientôt elle sera lavée par votre sang.

Découvrant les conditions imposées par le traité je grince des dents. Les caisses de l'Empire ont déjà été vidées par la guerre. Nous n'aurons jamais assez d'argent pour rembourser cette dette.  
Toutes nos colonies nous sont ôtées à leur profit. Même si l'opinion des États-Unis sur ces dernières les forcent à les nommer autrement que "colonies". Probablement la honte d'avoir été un territoire à la botte du puissant Empire Britannique, le roi des mers. À moins que ce ne soit par solidarité, malgré toutes ses hypocrites bonnes intentions, la jeune nation n'a pu faire reculer les prétentions de ses illustres aînés.  
L'Alsace et la Lorraine reviennent à la France, la Belgique prend les cantons d'Eupen et Malmedy. Danemark obtient le droit de reprendre les territoires allemands à population danoise si celles-ci le choisissent au référendum alors qu'il n'a même pas combattu !  
Encore une brillante idée de ce jeune idiot qui pense être la justice ! Le droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes qu'il l'appelle!  
Pourtant Autriche à l'interdiction de se rallier à nous pour reformer le Saint Empire.

Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, après tout aucun représentant de l'Allemagne n'a pu assister à leur fameuse conférence de paix.  
De même pour tous les vaincus. (Je me demande toujours comment ils ont pu croire qu'une paix basée seulement sur les revendications des vainqueurs n'allait pas déboucher sur une autre guerre...)

En revanche si cela ne me surprenait pas, leur mauvaise fois évidente m'apparaissait bien plus étrange.  
Comment avaient-ils pu en venir à la conclusion que l'Allemagne était la seule responsable de cette guerre ?  
L'attentat de Sarajevo qui avait plongé l'Europe dans la guerre la plus sanglante jamais vue alors, n'était pas du fait des nôtres ; Et le jeu des alliances qui en avait découlé, faisant de cette guerre la grande guerre, non plus.

C'est toujours tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur les autres plutôt qu'accepter sa part de responsabilité !

Nous sommes ressortis avec un profond sentiment d'injustice, de colère et de dégoût. Ce traité condamnait notre pays, raffermissant mon envie de reprendre la guerre dès que possible.

L'entre deux guerre fut pour nous un enfer.  
Nous travaillions sans arrêt sans pour autant parvenir à rassembler assez d'argent pour payer la dette mensuelle. Aussi devions nous livrer des ressources naturelles, alors même que nos gens en avaient besoin.

Je me souviens des douleurs au dos, aux yeux, à la nuque, à l'estomac, dues à la position assise tenue toute la journée, au faible éclairage, au stress. Les rues étaient pleines de misère, des gens y vivaient, condamnés à la misère par le dictat. Vivre est un bien grand mot... Ils survivaient. Les hivers sont froids en Allemagne.  
Quand le soir, je rentrais dans la maison que nous partagions avec Allemagne, Prusse et Berlin, les visages moroses et fatigués de la foule m'attristaient.  
Ludwig travaillait même la nuit, Gilbert ne fanfaronnait plus et les yeux de Berlin s'étaient ternis.  
Un soir, elle m'a même demandé : " Est-ce qu'on va vraiment s'en sortir, Muti? "  
Nous, personnifications allemandes, étions contraints à travailler dans des usines, les champs, pour aider au remboursement de cette maudite dette.  
Quand les pays ne sont plus à l'armée ou aux côtés de leurs dirigeants, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème.

Peu à peu un profond ressentiment naquit dans les poitrines de la plupart des allemands.  
Ceux-là même qui avaient souhaité la paix hier, au point de déclencher la révolution, désiraient aujourd'hui la guerre.

Les humains oublient si vite... Dès que le sang a séché, ils en occultent l'odeur, de même que la raison de son versement. "Le sang sèche vite en entrant dans l'histoire." (Jean Ferrat)


End file.
